Street Fighter: Generations
A prequel to the Street Fighter franchise of games about a young Akuma (whose real name before giving into the Stasui No Hadou was Gouki in this version) and his brother Gouken. The storyline involves the breaking relationship between the two brothers while competing in a world fighting tournament as well as fighting a conspiracy involving a shady scientist named Dr. Sadler and a clan of ninja assassins called the Geki. Other classic characters who appear are Retsu and Oro. =Characters= *Gouki: One of the game's two main protagonists. He is a student of the martial arts master Goutetsu who is struggling with his master's wishes and his own temptation towards using the Dark Hadou. By the end of the game he gives in however and changes his name to Akuma. At this point in his life he is dressed in a white gi. *Gouken: Gouki's older brother who wants to resist the Dark Hadou and his master's dark influence. He travels with Gouki to fight in a world street fighter tournament that becomes more than they bargained for. At this point in his life he is dressed in a red gi. *Goutetsu *Retsu: A great martial artist who meets Gouki and Gouken during their travels. he starts out as a rival to Gouken, but they eventually become good friends. *Oro *Go Hibiki *Geki *Rosanov *Geki Grandmaster *Sadler: A mad scientist, mysterious mastermind, and main antagonist of the game. (or is he?) =Story= Towards the end of his storyline Gouki battles and destroys Rosanov before engaging Sadler who has managed to feed off of his power from the battle as he becomes consumed by the Dark Hadou. (Something that Sadler been trying to push him towards from the beginning with the intent of feeing off that power) However, with his first use of the Raging Demon technique he kills Sadler and solidifies the power the Dark Hadou has over him. Towards the end of his storyline Gouken battles against the Geki Grandmaster who was tasked by Sadler to keep Gouken at bay so he couldn't interfere with his plans to fully turn Gouki and absorb his power. Gouken manages to defeat the Geki Grandmaster but is then confronted by Goutetsu, who reveals he was in on the conspiracy from the beginning. Manipulating Sadler with the promise of being able to attain the power he wanted. Though Goutetsu full well intends for Gouki to kill him. He tries to convince Gouken one last time to give in to the Dark Hadou as he and Gouki have, but Gouken refuses and the two battle. Ending with Gouken triumphing over his master. After all those battles take place Gouken manages to finally reach Gouki who has submitted to the darkness. Gouken tries to get through to his brother, but then a battle ensues between the two. (the final battle of the game for both of them) =Trivia= The game acts as a prequel to all of the other games of the Street Fighter series. While it has much of its own material, it also does borrow storypoints from other places like the UDON comics and Street Fighter Alpha animated films that at this point are not considered canon. Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom